1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates generally to energy-absorbing pads for interposition between a conventional metal horseshoe and a horse's hoof, and more particularly to an improved pad of the type described which includes a f lexible honeycomb panel affixed to a less compressible, resilient substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has for some time now been the practice to place resilient pads between a horse's hoof and the horseshoe to absorb some of the shock and concussion that is experienced by the unprotected portion of the hoof as it meets the ground or pavement. It is also known to provide various "frog pads" in the central portion of the hoof for therapeutic purposes.
One prior art horseshoe pad is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. to Murphy (4,513,825, issued Apr. 30, 1985) and directed to a horseshoe "full" pad made of an energy-absorbing micro-cellular urethane foam having a tough outer skin. The pad is characterized by having a central layer or sheet which covers and can be trimmed to the hoof. Stabilizer bars and heel shock-reducers are mounted into the turf side of the pad and rise to about the level of the horseshoe so that they, along with the shoe, take up and absorb some of the shock. A frog pad may also be molded into the hoof side of the pad to further protect and stimulate the soft tissue of the hoof.
Since the landing force of a horse is usually four to five times its weight, reducing concussion from an impacting horse hoof onto the ground is not easy to accomplish in a predictable manner, especially in animals which may weigh 1000 pounds or more. Prior to Murphy, most prior art hoof pads were either hard and made of material such as leather, or soft throughout the entire pad and made of nonformed rubber. If it were hard, the pad did not adequately cushion, and it if were soft, the pad did not last. In the Murphy pad, a tough durable outer surface was combined with a soft cushioning interior which, when combined with the functional frog pad and heel shock-reducer, together with central stabilizing bars, yielded improved functional performance.
Applicant has found, however, that through the use of a honeycomb pad, in place of prior art materials, substantial improvements in performance can be obtained.